fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Float-Float Fruit
The Float-Float Fruit (フワフワ実, Fuwa Fuwa Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to levitate themselves and non-living things into the air, making the user a Levitation Human. "Fuwa fuwa" means floating lightly, airy, or fluffy in Japanese. It was eaten by Shiki. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The primary strength of this fruit lies in gravity, with which the user can control as well as bypass, in which Shiki can control himself and objects (non-living things) and make them levitate after touching them once, regardless of how heavy they are in reality. Essentially, this ability is similar to telekinesis. The abilities of this Cursed Fruit allows Shiki to control nearby objects, including ones as large as warships. Once an object has been levitated, it will remain floating until he commands otherwise, or if he is defeated in battle; apparently, the affected objects in question does not have to be in close proximity with Shiki himself in order to maintain the effect, evident by the fact that he was able to keep the floating islands of Merveille suspended high in the sky even while he is sailing elsewhere on his flying ship. The ability to fly gives him a great advantage in combat, because it enables him to avoid many different types of attacks with relative ease, while he can attack from a distance with his swords or with his own powers. He also can use big objects like rocks to block attacks. He can use his Cursed Fruit power in a variety of forms, like dropping huge objects onto his enemies or raising and crushing the land on which they are standing, to sending out relayed messages by sending a tone dial to the receiver's direction. In addition, he has also used his power to manipulate and remodel the surrounding environment, such as fashioning stone, debris and snow into roaring lions which charge onto the enemy. Shiki can even make water float to drown enemies in it. With the incredible versatility of this ability, this makes the Float-Float Fruit one of the most powerful Paramythia-class Cursed Fruits. Weaknesses The main weakness of the fruit is that the user cannot make living things (except himself) levitate. Another weakness is the user can only control things they have been previously touched. Other than that, the user is still affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Shiki, have been used for a variety of uses. He describes it as being able to cancel and/or manipulate the hold that gravity has on an object, but he cannot use its power on any other living thing. Typically, when levitating something, Shiki gestures with one or both his hands (his fingers included) to better control the effect. The capability to fly allows him to move at a much-faster pace than other people and to travel long distances in a short time. In the same way, and with the same goal, he can make his ship and his island fortress levitate. In combat, Shiki proved to be deadly with this fruit, being able to destroy his enemies in a variety of ways, from dropping huge objects on them to fashioning the surrounding environment to attack them. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Shiki that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: * Lion's Threat (獅子威し, Shishi Odoshi): Shiki uses his powers to break open the ground and fashion the debris into the shape of lion heads with which he then uses to attack the enemy. * Lion's Threat: Earth Bind (獅子威し: 地巻き, Shishi Odoshi: Chimaki): This appears to be a variation on the Lion's Threat technique, where the lion heads are part of a wave that crest high over their victims and then break directly over them, burying them in tons of dirt before compacting and shooting upwards in a massive column that rapidly condenses into a gigantic helix that is so solid that it prevents the opponent from moving any part of their body. This was first seen being used against the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail's Team Natsu. * Lion's Threat: Imperial Earth Bind (獅子威し: 御所地巻き, Shishi Odoshi: Gosho Chimaki): This is simply a Lion's Threat that uses the snow-covered earth of Shiki's palace in order to attack his opponent. This was first seen being used against the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu who tried to save Nami. * Slicing Wave (斬波, Zanpa): Shiki uses his leg-swords to slice through a body of water, and then traps the opponent within the levitated water in an attempt to drown them. This is highly effective against Cursed Fruit users. This was first seen being used against Luffy D. Monkey and Natsu Dragneel. * Lion: Scattering Valley (獅子: 千切谷, Shishi: Senjindani): While afloat in midair with the fruit's power, Shiki swings his leg-swords to launch a flurry of compressed air-based slashes at his opponent. This technique is similar to Kaku's Tempest Kick Slaughter. It is first seen being used against Luffy. History Past Synopsis Trivia *Similar to Bentham's Clone-Clone Fruit, this fruit also follows a "memorizing" theme that the user must initiate with the use of their hands. References External Links * Anti-Gravity - Wikipedia article on the main aspect of this fruit. * Levitation - Wikipedia article on the main application of this fruit. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia